


Los gatos pardos

by Adhara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, First War with Voldemort
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabia que Alastor estaba en aquella casa. Y que había cuatro mortífagos dentro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los gatos pardos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Setsuka](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Setsuka).



Su padre repetía a menudo que "En la chimenea todas las ashwinders parecen babosas". Los muggles decían algo parecido, pero infinitamente más adecuado en ese momento. "De noche, todos los gatos son pardos". Por supuesto, aunque los muggles no lo supieran, a veces esos gatos pardos también eran animagos. Los muggles no lo sabían y los magos parecían olvidarlo. Incluso con el Registro, la lista, y todos los papeles del Ministerio. Le sorprendía e indignaba lo fácil que era, sobre todo cuando en ella la aparición de cualquier animal significaba un cúmulo de sospechas, hipótesis y observación hasta comprobar que era un animal de verdad.

Aquella noche sin embargo Minerva se alegraba de que también los magos se olvidasen del Registro, y de los profesores de Transformaciones que se convertían en gatos a voluntad. No era alivio, porque en los últimos años la transformación siempre iba unida a una sensación de inseguridad. Era como si caminara por la cuerda floja y en cualquier momento alguien fuera a agarrar la punta de su disfraz. Con un simple tirón caería la piel, los bigotes, y las orejas peludas. Sólo quedaría ella. Los tiempos en que se transformaba por el mero placer de sentirse más ágil y menos visible habían pasado, habían terminado muchos años atrás. Ahora siempre había una razón. Una misión.

Sacar a Alastor de sus incursiones suicidas era siempre tarea de Alice, y los dos podían convertir lo que parecía otra locura de Moody en milagros de mayor o menor éxito. Entendiendo "milagro" como el hecho de salir vivo, y generalmente enteros. McGonagall nunca comprendería aquella combinación: Alice era joven y sensata, con un sexto sentido para utilizar el encantamiento más dañino en el segundo preciso. Si hubiera tenido forma humana, Minerva habría meneado la cabeza con pesadumbre. Alejada del servicio por culpa de su embarazo. Y Evans... no, Evans no, Potter. Ella también. ¿Qué pasaba con los huecos que dejaban en la Orden? ¿Es que no podían esperar, a que terminase la guerra, a sobrevivir, a ser algo más que niñas recién salidas del colegio? Se encaramó sobre sus patas traseras y arrancó largas astillas del poste donde alguna vez había reposado un buzón.

Sabia que Alastor estaba en aquella casa. Y que había cuatro mortífagos dentro. En realidad, tres: en su escueto mensaje Severus se limitaba a un "Seguía vivo hace cinco minutos". También daba a entender que los demás estaban convencidos de que había muerto.

Minerva no entendía nada, pero tratándose de Moody aquello era lo más normal del mundo. Se le había metido en la cabeza algo relacionado con aquel grupo, y ahora nadie sabía si seguía vivo. Lo había hecho más veces, pero McGonagall siempre se negaba a intervenir en aquellos juegos. Detestaba la sensación de incertidumbre, y la repentina urgencia de hacer algo, mientras se encaminaba trotando hacia la casa. Dos pisos y un desván, las paredes de madera astilladas, la barandilla del balcón hecha pedazos... Olía a chamuscado, y alzó la vista hacia el tejado. Allí había signos de maldiciones, un ligero humo rosado y varios metros de cornisa destrozada.

A dos metros de la entrada se detuvo y miró a su alrededor. Había algo entre los arbustos y el escalón que delimitaba el porche. Podía olerlo. También pudo oler que estaba muerto.

Al rodear la maleza, escurriéndose entre la madera y las hojas, reconoció una túnica llena de parches, con una enorme capucha ahora inexistente. El cadáver llevaba la túnica de Moody, la varita de Moody y olía un poco a Moody. Lo observó con poco interés, porque no se trataba de Moody. La cara abrasada (quizá el impacto directo de algún hechizo explosivo) no era la de Moody, aunque era normal que hubiera engañado a los mortífagos, que posiblemente no le habían visto en su vida. Se encaramó al porche para observar el cuerpo desde una perspectiva más amplia, y supuso por el extraño ángulo de su cuello que había caído. Así que seguramente el auténtico estaba arriba.

Entró en el primer piso, atravesó el pasillo con el paso indolente de un gato acostumbrado a colarse en casas abandonadas, sin preocuparse de los ruidos o crujidos a su alrededor, y ni siquiera pestañeó cuando Rupert Wilkes salió cojeando de la cocina iluminada y la apuntó directamente con su varita. El corredor, de paredes torcidas y un papel pintado de color indefinido, se iluminó tenuemente.

Como todos los gatos, se limitó a detenerse tranquilamente y a devolverle la mirada con cierto hastío, como si no entendiera qué quería aquel humano magullado y vestido de negro o por qué interrumpía su paseo. Wilkes la había visto transformarse una docena de veces a lo largo de siete años, sí. Pero, en la chimenea, todas las ashwinders parecen babosas. Cuando comprobó que además de Severus sólo había otros tres (Wilkes, Rosier y un desconocido), y que se limitaban a estar sentados en la cocina, apartó la mirada del mortífago y siguió su camino hacia las escaleras.

Sólo se permitió el lujo de echar a correr cuando escuchó la voz de vuelta en la cocina; "Era un simple gato"

 

***

Había sido una suerte, pensaba Moody en la esquina del desván, encontrar aquel cadáver muggle y anónimo. No para el muggle, claro. Podía imaginarse la escena que había tenido lugar en aquella casa no muchas horas antes. El vagabundo muggle que vivía en el desván, los mortífagos que necesitaban una base cercana a la que volver por aquella zona... Ni siquiera se molestaron en hacer desaparecer el cuerpo. ¿Para qué? Nunca usaban esa clase de casas durante más de tres o cuatro días. Llegaban, hacían lo que fuera que Voldemort les hubiera mandado, volvían a esconderse hasta que hubiera pasado la agitación, y luego lo quemaban hasta los cimientos. Muggles incluidos, si es que habían encontrado alguno al instalarse.

Aquel vagabundo muerto le había salvado la vida. También influyó el haber dado con lo que parecían ser unos mortífagos de mala puntería. La varita aferrada por el rigor mortis y su túnica fueron las únicas pruebas que necesitaron para considerarse a salvo y volver a la cocina.

Pero estaba atrapado. En realidad sí que le habían dado; la pierna empezaba a ser algo más que una simple molestia. No podía descolgarse hasta el jardín con aquella larga herida negruzca y granate, aunque por lo menos ya había parado de sisear y lanzar burbujas sanguinolentas. Bajar las escaleras y atravesar el pasillo sin varita, cojeando, haciendo ruido... quizá hubiera sido su estilo en otro momento. Fantaseó sobre la posibilidad sólo para seguir ahuyentando el dolor, la sensación de que cada centímetro de su pierna se estaba disolviendo y el aire quemaba.

Desde su esquina, la única que aún conservaba la mayor parte del techo, y las vigas del agaterado, volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el suelo de madera, y apretó los dientes. Si tuviera su varita podría utilizar algún conjuro insensibilizador, mandar al infierno a aquellos cuatro y luego tirarse a esperar en el porche.

Pasos en el piso de abajo, un murmullo, y luego silencio otra vez. Después, un raspar muy concreto, diferente a los golpecillos de un perro trotando escaleras arriba. El único ruido que hace un gato es el del roce de las almohadillas ásperas de sus patas, y Moody sonrió a medias. Luego se arrastró hasta acercarse a las escaleras, y esperó a que McGonagall asomara las orejas.

Ni siquiera necesitó incorporarse para agarrarla del cuello, tan cerca pasó, y comprobó satisfecho que después de todo le había servido de algo el pasarse gran parte de su infancia persiguiendo a los gatos de su vecino, porque no recibió un sólo arañazo. En el momento en que McGonagall le reconoció guardó las uñas, pero incluso a oscuras a Moody le pareció distinguir una mirada reprobadora, que se fue redondeando a su lado y adoptó un color verdoso tras los cristales.

\- ¿Dónde demonios las guardas? - preguntó en un susurro, sonriendo, cuando la transformación concluyó y fue la forma humana de McGonagall quien quedó tumbada en el suelo junto a él. Alzó el dedo hacia las gafas y ella le apartó el brazo con el ceño fruncido.

\- Compórtate, Alastor - inclinó la cabeza y echó una rápida ojeada a la pierna de Moody. Las arrugas de su frente se acentuaron. Se sentó para acercarse a examinarla de cerca y la luz que entraba por el tejado le hizo guiñar los ojos.

\- ¿Te están saliendo canas, Minerva? - murmuró Moody riéndose para sí. A modo de represalia, o eso le pareció, McGonagall extendió las manos y le giró el tobillo sin una pizca de delicadeza. Moody gruñó. - No, debe haber sido la luz.

Durante unos segundos ninguno de los dos volvió a susurrar, concentrados en lo que tenían delante. McGonagall en la herida, su aspecto y el intentar recordar algún hechizo curativo tan potente como para permitir a Alastor levantarse. Él se limitó a apoyarse en un codo y seguir sus movimientos en aquel silencio expectante. Primero pasaba los dedos por los bordes de la herida intentando no apretar, pero le dolía igual. Luego se llevaba las manos al regazo, sobre la túnica, y tiraba de su dedo índice como siempre que buscaba la solución a un problema. Pero Moody no podía soportar mucho tiempo el acecho, o el silencio, y pronto se removió con la excusa de que la pierna le dolía demasiado. Era verdad, claro, pero hubiera podido permanecer quieto de haberlo querido.

\- Vas a tener que salir así. Hay un portal abierto a unos treinta metros de la casa - anunció finalmente Minerva sacudiendo la cabeza y guardando su varita. Por muchos hechizos que le aplicara no sabía lo bastante como para curarle del todo. Había conseguido que dejara de sangrar, y por los ocasionales quejidos de Moody sólo le dolía cuando la doblaba o tocaba la herida directamente.

\- ¿Irnos? ¿Y los de ahí abajo qué? - McGonagall se levantó y le tendió la mano, aunque estuvo a punto de caer cuando Moody empezó a incorporarse. Conteniendo la respiración Moody dio un paso adelante, mirándose los pies - Mejor transfórmate y dile al resto que entren, acabaremos con ellos.

\- No hay resto. No sabíamos si estarías vivo y...

Moody la miró interrogante y luego avanzó un paso más.

\- Eso es muy romántico, Minerva. Has venido a rescatarme.

Quizá otra persona habría dejado caer la mandíbula al suelo, pero McGonagall se limitó a abrir la boca, que había mantenido apretada en su rictus habitual, lo que a Moody le pareció una victoria relativa. Sonrió con intención de decir algo más, pero ella se enderezó y levantó la cabeza mirándole con severidad.

\- No hay tiempo para tonterías. Vamos.

Dió un rodeo alrededor de Moody para colocarse a su lado de manera que se pudiera apoyar en ella. Sin embargo Moody permaneció en su sitio, volviéndose sin mover los pies, y alzó las cejas. La cicatriz de su mejilla derecha se ensanchó, y el morado que le cubría los pómulos pareció aclararse a la luz.

\- ¿Y si dentro de unos minutos te arrepientes de no haberme dado un beso de despedida, McGonagall?

Si esperaba su reacción, Moody se llevó un chasco. Minerva le observó a través de los cristales con los ojos entrecerrados durante exactamente cuatro segundos y medio. Luego giró la cabeza en dirección a la escalera y lo único que pudo ver Moody fue las siluetas de algunos rizos oscuros que empezaban a escaparse del moño. El viento que entraba por las grietas y los agujeros empezaba a desmoronarlo. A contraluz su propia mano le pareció a Moody inmensa y burda comparado con el cuidado orden que McGonagall imprimía incluso en su peinado. Pero aquí y allá se escapaban los rizos, y si avanzaba un poco más quizá podría tocarlos. Dio un paso adelante.

Colocó la mano en el hombro de McGonagall y trató de no apoyarse demasiado en ella. Intentaba no hacer ruido, y la pierna dolía y pesaba. Cuando trataba de evitar el dolor, podía escuchar los golpes de su pie reverberando por la madera podrida. Sólo oía eso, y le sorprendió que alcanzaran el comienzo de la escalera sin que ninguno de los mortífagos se presentara. Para entonces ya había rodeado a McGonagall con su brazo, y sabía que posiblemente le estaba haciendo daño al apoyarse. Se detuvieron para que trasladara parte de su peso a la barandilla.

\- Bien, está bien - murmuró ella, asomándose por el hueco de la escalera. - Creo que se han dormido, y no estamos haciendo demasiado ruido. ¿Preparado?

Moody asintió. Agachó la cabeza y la besó en la frente durante el instante que tardó en tomar aire.

***

La respiración de McGonagall se detuvo por una milésima de segundo, lo suficiente para hacerla pensar que quizá, sólo quizá, no pudiera afrontar la muerte de Alastor con el estoicismo que mostraba ante las bajas de otros miembros de la Orden. Aquello la aterrorizó. Se lanzó al suelo sin importarle el último mortífago, que se incorporaba en el porche, para gatear hasta Moody y observar su cara cubierta de sangre. Sin atreverse a tocarle, a moverle, ni siquiera a sacar su varita para protegerse. Estaba paralizada. Veía una masa sanguinolenta donde había estado su nariz, sangre negra, bermellón, y cuando cerró los ojos seguía viéndolo. Las nauseas la sacudieron una vez, otra, pasaron.

Todo había ido bien. Bajaron las escaleras sin hacer ruido, sin hablar, hasta el primer piso. El peso de Moody le dormía los brazos, el olor a quemado empezaba a marearla, pero alcanzaron la puerta principal. Y la mitad del camino.

Y entonces se rompió algo en su plan perfecto y tuvo que soltarle. La maldición pasó cerca, Cruciatus.

A gatas junto a él se atrevió a agarrarle la mano llena de tierra. El mortífago del porche se movía, y Alastor tenía la mano llena de tierra fría y húmeda.

Moody se había arrastrado a toda velocidad hacia el cadáver del muggle entre los arbustos cuando empezó el ataque. Recuperó su varita. En la puerta, Snape se hizo a un lado y el ataque conjunto pulverizó a Wilkes, que se disponía a salir tras él. Wilkes, muriendo con la misma cara de sorpresa que cuando descubrió que había copiado las preguntas equivocadas en el examen de sexto. Sin querer mirarlo un segundo más, McGonagall apuntó al mortífago desconocido. Un grito de dolor proveniente de Rosier la distrajo y sólo lo aturdió.

Alastor no podía levantarse y apuntaba a Rosier. Rosier le apuntaba a él, se reía, sujetándose el brazo. Cambió la varita de mano. Chico inteligente, ambidiestro. Alastor no podía levantarse y de repente su cara era sangre.

La caballería había llegado tarde, una décima de segundo tarde. Frank Longbottom y alguien más estaban allí y corrían hacia Rosier, y de repente el mortífago del porche no era un peligro porque Snape lo había matado, y Rosier también estaba muerto.

Y Alastor, que tenía las manos llenas de tierra, levantó una hacia ella, sin poder alcanzar su rostro.

\- ¿Ves? Ahora ya no querrás besarme.

Pero Minerva era incapaz de llorar. Había pasado demasiado miedo.


End file.
